Angel of Darkness
by emberwolfe17
Summary: Kurayami is a not so average high school student. But neither are any of the kids in her schools secret club. She's from a long line of amazingly trained meisters and is one of the most beautiful girls at her school. And she is falling for a boy she cant stand named Tenshi. A weapon of few words and doesn't seem to even try at anything. All OC just based off soul eater theme.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My footsteps clicked loudly as I walked down the vacant hallway. Only the dim light from the emergency lights lit my path. School had let out 2 hours ago and my club an hour and a half later. I stayed after a bit to train some more. Some of my friends say I go over bored with all my training but it's only to be stronger. I see no problem in that. I pulled out my cell phone and saw a missed call from dad. Whoops. I hurriedly called him back.

"Kurayami?" my dad;s voice asked as he answered.

"Yeah dad, sorry I missed your call. I stayed late after club to practice."

"that;s fine sweetheart, just tell me when you do. I was starting to get worried." his voice rand of relief and slight parental authority. I smiled. At least he tries to act like a parent sometimes. My dads great. He's really fun to be around and usually lets me just do what I want because I'm not one to do stupid stuff. I am mature for my age so he is lenient as a father.

"M'kay I will next time. Sorry." I apologized again.

"Alright hurry home. I'm making my special homemade Spaghetti tonight. Don't wanna miss it!" I smiled and got off the phone with him. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran the rest of the way home. I slung open the door and the fresh smell of tomato, garlic and cooked ground beef reached my nose. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad hunched over a pot of boiling noodles. He turned his head my direction at the sound of my entrance.

"Hey hun, how was school?" he turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. He only really shows affection around me. Supposedly he used to too my mother as well. But she died when I was young so I don't remember much of those days.

"You know, same old same old. We're going to be getting our partners for our weapons in a few months though." I told him. My club is kind of special. It's called the SSS, which stands for Secret Slayer Society. Half of the club are what we call meisters. Meisters are really strong weapon wielders. We're a bit stronger than humans and faster than them as well. Then the other half of our club are weapons. Yes weapons. They are not as strong as us but they have a special ability to transform into a weapon, which then the meisters use. Each person transformation is differently. Even if two weapons are the same type when transformed they look totally different. I am a meister. The strongest one in our club. Every meister gets appointed a weapon halfway through there sophomore year.

A weapon and their meister usually get close because of all the time they must spend together and the situations they get put in together. There is only one person is my club I want to have as my weapon. And I am pretty sure I will get him.

"Already! But you're too young! I didn't get my weapon until I was 16." he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad, I am 16..." I told him bluntly. In his eyes I was still his little girl. I guess he just doesn't want to accept that I am already a teenager.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right. But you're a girl, shouldn't..." I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Really!? Because I'm a girl!? No. just stop trying to make up excuses. I am old enough already."

"Hahaha! I know, I know, I'm just picking on you. I am a little upset at how fast your growing up right before my eyes. Before I know it you're gonna be out of the house on your own. And have a boyfriend. And end up getting married and forgetting all about me!" he started to panic at his own overreaction.

"Whoa dad! Calm down. Your getting way ahead of yourself. I'm not ever going to forget about you. And all that stuff is way in the future. You don't have to worry about all that. Kay?" I told him reassuringly.

"yeah, yeah. Well... go ahead and set the table, dinners almost ready." he turned around and went back to stirring his noodles.

After dinner we sat in the living room and watched TV for a bit before I decided to head to bed. We said our good-nights and I started up the stairs to my room. But halfway up the stairs he called out to me.

"Oh Kurayami! I forgot to tell you that I;m going on a mission not tomorrow but the next day. I wont be gone too long. It should only be a day or two so not a long one." I looked down the stairs and just say the back of his head over the couch. I hated when he left. I felt kind of lonely and was always super happy when he came home. No matter how long of a trip it was. Rather it was a short one or long.

"Oh alright." I told and I continued up the stairs. I never figured that would be the last night I really had with him. The next night when I came home he had already texted me and told me he had to stay late at the office and do paperwork. He had sent me a long message complaining about how when he isn't on missions they work him like a slave doing all the paperwork they are to lazy to do themselves.

So that night I fell asleep on the couch before he came home. When I woke up the next morning I had a blanket draped over me and a note sticking to my forehead. I peeled it off and read

'Good Morning dear. You were sleeping so peacefully last night and this morning I didn't want to wake you. I will be home soon. Probably tomorrow morning. I love you and I'll miss you. -Dad'

I smiled and set it on the table. I looked over at the clock. It was 9 am on a Saturday. I got ready for the day by starting it off with a shower. I stood in the hot water for a little too long because my usually pale skin was red from the constant sting of the hot water. I grabbed a towel and rung out my long silver hair. My hair has always been perfectly straight and a whitish silver. I loved it because of how unique it was, just like my red eyes. I looked in the mirror as my reflection stared back at me. I used to not like my eyes and wanted to get colored contacts and change them. But then one day my dad said they reminded him of mom and I decided to keep them the way they are.

After getting ready I called Kana_. _She's a meister like me and we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. It rang a few times before her voice mail picked up

"Hey It's me, if you don't know who me is, you shouldn't be calling this number in the first place. To busy to answer your call so leave me a message and I shall return the favor by listening to it and possibly calling back. Bye!" then the long beep afterward telling me I can start leaving my message. I told her that I was heading to her house and hung up. We never asked when we went to the others house, we just went and sometimes told each other before hand. I shut the phone and slipped in my pocket. I checked all the doors and made sure everything was good and locked up before I headed out. I started west towards Kanahouse. I had grabbed my headphones on the way out. I plugged them in and turned on 'Falling in reverse'.

I was over halfway there when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the little blue phone and saw I had a text from Kanasaying 'K'. I guess she didn't feel like calling me back. Lazy.

I finally got to her house and knocked as I opened the door. I saw her mother sitting at the table in the dining room gluing something together. She was a very artsy women. I sort of taken to her as a mother. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Kurayami. She's in her room." she told me. She has a sweet musical voice, the kind that sounded like a lullaby whenever she just spoke.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her as I darted down the hall to her room. I knocked and didn't get a response. I looked on down the hall towards the bathroom door to see if there was a light shining under the door. Just darkness. I went to turn her knob and it was locked. What the heck? I knocked again. Still nothing. Starting to get annoyed I sighed when, finally, I heard shuffling towards the door from the other side. I heard a click and the door slowly opened. From the other side I saw a beast. Blue Hair going this way and that. A green eyed scowl so hideous it would scare a mama bear. Clothes distraught and anger radiating from it so strong that you could sense it a mile away. I shrieked and jumped back.

She gave me a look of annoyance before moaning "Ugh! Why did you have to come over so damn early?" I just laughed at her.

"You do know it's about 10:15 right?" I questioned even though I knew she didn't know.

"Really?" I nodded back to her. "Huh. I went to bed late last night. Stayed up watching anime and lost track of time." she started to turn away and walk back in her room. I followed silently behind snickering to myself. Her room was a bit small. It held a single twin bed and a small dresser. She had shelves hanging on her light blue walls with various objects on them. Her 3 year old backpack sat beside her bed with papers spilling out of every pocket. The floor had clothes scattered all around. A small walk in closet was filled to capacity with shoes and clothes and any type of accessories out there. I had been in here a million times before so it was a kind of peaceful to be in it. The beds springs cried out as Kana plopped down on it. I walked over to her full length mirror that hung on the wall by the foot of the bed. I looked in it and adjusted my hair and makeup from the trip over here.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" she asked. Her voice muffled by the pillow smothering her face. I wasn't actually sure. I just was bored and had decided to just come over here on a whim.

"Not sure. Was kind of hoping you would be able to think of something." I told her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her. Finally she got up and disappeared down the hall. I heard the bathroom door open and shut. I laid back and shut my eyes for a bit while I waited. She came back with her dark hair fixed and makeup on her face. Her eye liner slightly swooped out from her eye. She then walked into her closet for a couple minutes before she came back out with clothes. She pinned back her bangs with two black clips on the left side of her forehead. The way she fixed her hair always made it look like she had cat ears under them. It was really cute and fit her. She was sort of feline about everything she did. By the way she walked to the way she fought. She even would down a giant glass of milk every night before bed.

"Ok! So I'm ready. Wait! She turned and went back in her closet. On the wall was a hanging ear ring holder. It was a really cool thing her mother had made for her. She looked over them and got her simple small silver hoops. "Ok. Now let's go." she said as she slipped on her black boots.

"Go where?" I asked. She never said where we were going.

"Food." she said simply. As she walked out the room. I jumped up and followed her. As we left we said bye to her mom and she said she was going to say bye to her dad. Her dad wasn't a very sociable man. For all the years I have known her family, I have barely seen her father. Much less held a conversation with him. She popped her head in his office and I just stood back. She didn't say anything before she shut the door. She whispered something to her mother and we left.

"What was up with that?" I asked. Hoping she would know I was talking about her dad.

"Oh, he had fallen asleep on his desk again. He overworks himself you know." Unlike my family where being a meister was just in our blood. It was only her in her family that was chosen to be a meister. She was strong and really bright. A person rarely can be a meister without it being in your blood. She may have a hint of it somewhere but not that we know of. Her father works as a book editor and the author he works for likes to procrastinate. So he is always having to work over time and stress about upcoming due dates. And her mother works at a childrens clothes store. So their income isn't the best in the world. But they get by and seem to be pretty close.

We arrived at Saiko no Ramen. An amazing restaurant that has the best ramen in the around. We went in and the owner greeted us.

"Kurayami! Kana! I assume the usual?" he asked. He just smiled and nodded. We came here a lot so the owner knew us fairly well. We sat at the bar and chatted until our steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of us with a pair of chop sticks resting on top of each. We broke them, shouted itadakimasu!, and dug in. after devouring two bowls a piece, we paid and left with our guts just a little bigger.

"Ahh! Nothing like ramen to start off the day." Kana sighed. We walked along the busy side walk dodging other pedestrians as they did the same.

"Yep. So wanna go hang out in the park? We still have to take pictures for our biology class." I reminded her. We had biology together and of course we were partners for this little project. We got a list of different things we had to take pictures of, but the catch was the names of the stuff he gave us were the technical scientific names. So we first had to figure out what the heck it is were suppose to go find pictures of.

"Ugh! I forgot! Yeah I guess we should go do that and get it out of the way so we.." her sentence was cut short as a guy rudely bumped straight into her. He backed up and looked at her. "Oh! Sorry." she apologized. But the guy just kept staring at her blank faced. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were unique like mine. But not red. They were reversed. The pupils were white and the iris was pitch black. 'I bet there just contacts'I thought. Kana looked at him and I saw her start to get angry. The guy just continued to look at us. Not saying a word. Then he just walked on like nothing had happened.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He turn his head to look at me but I guess he didn't feel I was worthy of his full attention and left his back facing me. "Your just as much at fault as she is for running into each other! What makes you think you don't have to apologize?" I screamed at him. How rude can you get? He continued to look at me blank face before he finally spoke. But I think it would have been better if he had just walked away.

"Because I don't care too." he said monotone. Then turned and merged in with the rest of the people until the only thing you could see was his fire red hair sticking out in the crowd.

"What an asshole!" I screamed to Kana.

"A lot of people are." she said. I could tell she was angry but she was much calmer than me. I get angry much quicker and much more intense than most people. All my emotions are that way. If I feel a certain emotion, I FEEL that way.

"Yeah! But I mean, how hard is it to say 'sorry'?! That's freaking ridiculous. I hope he gets hit in the face with a door!" I continued to fume. Kana just started laughing her ass off. "What?" I looked at her curiously.

"A door? Hahaha! You wish the craziest things on people! Haha!" she just kept laughing at me. Already have forgotten the incident. 'I swear if I see that boy again, I am punching him in his face.' I thought.

We spent the rest of the day going through the list and taking pictures. By the time we knew it the sun was going down and the mosquitoes were coming out. So we split up and she went to her house and I went to mine. I realized that I hadn't eaten since the ramen earlier so I went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. I gobbled it up and downed some juice. I looked at the clock. It was early, right about 8 o'clock. I decided to go upstairs and work on my homework. My desk sat under my bed. I had a bunk bed sort of. where the bottom bunk would be is my desk with my little laptop and a cork board.

pinned to my cork board was reminders of important dates and events. Also up there were pictures of me and my dad, me and Kana and one of my mother. I have had this picture for a really long time. And it showed. I got my hair from her I guess, in the picture she had hip length hair like mine, and just as white. She was a beautiful young lady in the picture. It was supposedly right after she had me. She was standing in a huge area of grass speckled with patched of flowers. She was wearing a knee length flowing baby blue dress and white sandals. I went over to my nightstand and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out my phone cord. I took the photos off my phone and loaded them onto my computer. I went through the the pictures selecting the best of all the ones we had, there were a couple of Kana just being silly. Trying to climb a tree in one, poking a something on a fallen log, both of us sticking our tongues out at the camera. I laughed and saved them to my favorites. After sorting the pictures and fixing them into a power point I decided to go to bed. I turn off the laptop and changed into my night clothes. I climbed up to my bed and went to sleep with in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. I smoothed my hair down as I made my way to the door. When I opened it I saw Haru standing at my door step. I looked at him curiously. Not fully awake enough to comprehend. Haru was my fathers weapon. They had been best friends for years. His face was usually all smiles and goofiness. He always had a funny joke or a fun story to tell. But today was different. There was no smile on his face, no hint amusement, just a sad look in his eyes and a his lips clamped between his teeth. That's when it dawned on me. Dad had left on a mission yesterday. Every mission he went on Haruwent with him. So why was he here and not my dad. I was a smart girl. It didn't take that long for me to put two and two together. I just didn't want believe it. I was in denial.

"Where's my dad?" I asked. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I was still slightly hoping this was some sick joke he was playing on me that he thought would be funny. Or maybe he was just in the hospital severely injured. But I didn't hear any of the things I wanted to hear.

"I'm so sorry Kurayami. I failed him. I failed you. I'm so sorry." he broke down crying. I was to shocked to move. I just stood there as he hid his face behind his hand to cover up the tears that were going down his face. "He's dead, and it's my fault. He was killed because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't..." he continued to cry. No, no no no no. this isn't real. This has to be a nightmare. How could anything like this ever be real. My father was so strong. He never did anything rash and always planned out everything in perfect detail. How could this have happened. I felt the first tear go down my face. The first of many that were to come.

"I'm sorry Haru_" _I said in an emotionless voice as I shut the door on him. I couldn't see his face that reminded me of nothing but my father; I didn't want him to see me like this. I felt my knees buckle from out from under me. I fell to the ground, and just sat there and cried. I didn't move. I couldn't think straight. Random thoughts screamed at me in bursts.

_'He's gone!' _

_ 'You're alone!'_

_ 'Your have no more family left!'_

_ 'How?' _

_ 'Why?'_

But the one that kept screaming at me angrily was _'Who!?' _I laid there and cried in the hallway for hours. Finally I got up and trudged my way to the bathroom and turned on hot water. I stood in the shower for a while before I decided to just lay in the shower. Just lay there while the shower head kept beating my with its jets of water. The salty tears and clean water merged as they ran down my face. Once I ran out of hot water I still stayed in for a few minutes. Letting the cold water smack me awake. I was in like a trance. I was scared to get out of it and face what I needed to do. But I knew I needed to so I let that bitter ice water wake me from my daze and turned off the water. I so bad just wanted to lay naked, wrapped in my towel and just lay on my bed and cry. But I knew that would do no one any good. I needed to know everything that happened. When? Where? Who? what was the mission about? Where was he? When is the funeral? So many questions I needed answers to.

After getting dressed I didn't even care to put on makeup or really fix my hair. I made my way down the stairs and checked the time. It was 5 pm. I grabbed my phone and threw it in my pocket not even looking at it. I had to go to the head office of SSS in my area. Where the missions are dealt out to people depending on their ranking, and where any affairs dealing with the SSS are handled. It was a good way away. The one closest to me is about an hours walk our about 20 min or so on bus. I checked my wallet and took out some money for a bus. I wasn't feeling walking today. I waked slower than usual and all my guards were down. If ever someone was out to get me, now would be perfect time. I was at my weakest I had ever been. The bus was quiet except the rattle every time we went over the smallest bump.

When I made it to the office I looked at it. I had only been here once before when my dad had taken me to show me where it was at. We used that day as sort of a field trip. He showed me his favorite training places and all the secret meeting places. Thinking about him made a tear go down my face. I wiped it and headed toward the double doors. The place was a huge important business building. But it had a secret basement that was where the SSS part of the business was stationed. I had actually never been in that part. I went in the elevator. Quickly closed the doors as I saw a lady rushing over to try and make this elevator. It shut right as she got there. I bet she was pissed. I thought back to when dad had told me how to get down there. I think you were suppose to press 1717 and it went down. So I crossed my fingers and tried it. I clicked the buttons as they lit up a dull orange color. I looked up at where it showed were the floor the elevator was going to. In red blocky numbers it showed -1. Huh, I guess it worked.

The doors slid open after a short ride. I walked out and looked around. It looked really small. Just a lobby full of chairs and a secretary lady behind a half oval desk. I walked across the room to her desk. There were a couple of people sitting in chair waiting for something. The place reminded my of a doctors waiting room. The lady looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes sweetheart?" she said in a happy voice. It just didn't fit at all. It seemed like everything should be depressed like me. Happiness just seemed so weird right now.

"Uhm. Yes, is this the SSS office?" I questioned quietly. If I was right and not everyone in this room knew it I could get in trouble. She nodded and continued to smile her bright red lipstick smile.

"Yes it is, how may I help you? Do you have a meeting?" she asked still all to happy. I shook my head at her.

"No, I don't think. My father.." I couldn't figure out how to say it. My voice caught in my throat. I was scared I was going to cry in front of this stranger. I used so much strength to keep the tears behind my eyes and not to spill over. He facial expression softened and I saw her smile become not so bright.

"Was your father Yutaka Hataku?" she asked in a a sympathetic voice. I nodded and looked down at the ground. "Come this way honey." she said as she got up and walked around and out of the little desk area. I followed her through one of the doors and into a large hallway with a couple more doors on each side of me and door directly in front at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door and we heard a mans voice say to enter. She held the door open for me and I walked in. I heard the door shut behind me but she was not in the room. I looked and saw an older man standing in front of a desk, he gestured to a chair near him. I went and sat.

"Hello, you must be Kurayami. I am Misaaki. I am the president of this office. Your fathers death is very tragic. He was dear to many of us and was a great asset to the society." the man spoke very strongly. I pictured him giving speeches many times and I wondered to how many families he had given this speech to. But I just simply nodded. "Well, we have a funeral arranged for next Friday at noon. And you will of course will get a monthly check from us to cover your living expenses until you are 18 years of age." he continued explaining things like legal issues and then it got to who I was going to live with. I was only 16.

"Now you have two options, you may chose to live with who your father put as your legal guardian, Hataku_. _Or with his permission you may chose to be emancipated." he told me. I thought about it for a minute. It wouldn't be all that bad living with him but I don't want to be a bother to him. He was living with his newly wed wife. I would be a total nuisance to them.

"I will speak with him about it." I told him even though I knew what I wanted to do.

"So I have some questions." I told him. He nodded understandingly and awaited my first question. "What was the mission he was on?" I asked bluntly.

"That's classified information." he told me.

"This is my father we are talking about!" I said. I was already in a bad mood. So it didn't take much to piss me off.

"I understand but I cannot give you that information." he said sternly.

"Fine, how did it happen?" I asked. I didn't want to straight out say died. I don't think I could if I wanted too.

"How he died?" he asked. Wow way to be insensitive. I just nodded curtly. "His weapon and him go knocked out. When his weapon woke up he was gone. He did as he was suppose to and went and searched for him. When he found them, the guy they were after had killed Yutaka and gave him a message to relay back to us." when he finished I had tears in my eyes. Out of sadness that he was dead and anger. Pure hatred for the bastard that had done that to him. Used him to make sure a message got passed. Rage engulfed me and I felt my eyes burn. I looked down so Mr. Misaaki couldn't see me. I wanted to lash out but I barely kept my composure. "Anymore questions?" he asked. He didn't sound impatient at all just uneasy. I bet talking to a crying girl about how her father died is difficult.

"Yes, just one. What was the mans name?" I asked.

"That's part of the mission information. I can not give you that. I'm sorry." he had repeated that same 5 letter word a hundred times. But I doubt he meant it a single time. I bet sorry was just a casual word he had to learn to say to each person he had to turn down information to or inform them of a passed away loved one.

"Ok, that's all. Thank you." I told him blankly.

We discussed further details about the funeral and he apologized many times for my loss. After a while the lady from before knocked and came in again.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Mr. Yamato in 5." she said with her bright smile. She turned to look at me and somehow managed to smile bigger. She nodded and left.

"Well, I guess I will be going. If you have anymore information, you can contact the main office at this number." he handed me a almost blank business with just a number on it. I took it and held it in my hand as he waved me out the door. I left still looking at that number. I slid it into my pocket. I had to know the answers to those questions. And I would get them. I had to think of a way to get the mission information, I figured though, that it wouldn't be easy or legal. As I walked out of the office and got into the elevator I was already concocting a plan.

That night when I got home I was exhausted. I went upstairs to my bed and just laid there looking at the ceiling. I felt hallow. I felt destroyed. I felt like I wasn't actually there. Like everything that had happened had happened in a parallel universe or something. Eventually I started crying. I cried and cried until, like a baby, I cried myself to sleep. I awoke the next morning late so decided not to go to school. With all the chaos yesterday I hadn't put on my alarm to wake me up for school. Even if I had I still probably wouldn't have went. I laid there in my bed as all my memories of the previous day. I started to cry again when I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and I realized I was still dressed from the day before, including my shoes. The phones shows _dads weapon name. _I flipped in open and answered.

"Hello?" my voice croaked. Wow I was hoarse. I guess all the crying took a tole on my throat.

"Kurayami? Hey. Are you OK?" he asked. I don't know why. He aught to know that I wasn't. I guess my silence told him that. "Well, I'm gonna come by for a minute. Misa made you some food and I'll bring that over for you too." I realized then that I hadn't eaten all day yesterday. On the phone, he kept talking "Plus, we have to go to court Wednesday to find out where you will be staying. We can discuss all that when I come over."

"Ok." I said again. My voice really did sounded terrible and kind of hurt coming out. We hung up and decided to get out of bed. I went and took a shower washing my face of the saltiness that stained them and hoping the steam would help my throat. I got out and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I kept doing things to keep myself distracted. I had time to blow dry my hair, fix my make up perfectly and clean up down stairs before Haru showed up. I opened the door for him. He didn't look much better today. He wasn't crying but there wasn't a hint of happiness on his face. But I couldn't say anything. I was the same way.

We sat in the dining room while I ate the food he brought over. Which was just some simple curry. I ate mindlessly while he talked about living arrangements. After he finished telling me how he wouldn't mind me staying with him and talking about all the changes they would have to do I spoke up.

"I want to live alone." I told him. After I spoke I hoped I hadn't offended him. I wasn't meaning I was totally against living with him. I just would rather live alone than inconvenience them.

"Oh, well are you sure?" he asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I stay by myself a lot when dad was out on missions. So it won't be much different. This house is already paid for. Soon I'll be doing my own missions and making my own commission but I'll also be getting money from the SSS." Hopefully I was telling him enough information that would ease his mind and let me be emancipated.

"Alright. And I can give you some money from time to time." I immediately rejected him.

"No thank you. I will be ok." I didn't like people taking care of me. I never borrowed money from my dad either. I worked for it around the house or something first. I don't believe people should just be handed things. They should have to work for it. And Haru knew this. So he didn't argue the matter. He just simply nodded. I had a feeling though that I might have some bills paid for me already sometimes. He sat in silence for a minute before he got up.

"Well I better head back, Misa is waiting for me." I nodded and got up as well. I walked him to the door and we said our goodbyes. As soon as he walked through the thresh hold I felt my composure start to fall apart. I went to the living room and barely made to the couch before I started to sob. It didn't feel like that much longer that there was a knock on my door. I picked my head up off the couch to look and saw the clock glowing 8:36 in green squares. Wow, I must of dozed off or something. I decided if I should get up and check who was at the door when another knock was placed on my door rather roughly followed with a "Kurayami! Are you in there?" That was definitely Kana's voice.

I pulled myself off the couch and trudged over there. I knew my mascara had probably smeared, and I knew I probably looked like the living dead, but I really didn't care. I wakled to the door and barely opened it.

"Yeah. I'm here." my weak voice told her. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong? You haven't answered your phone since saturday and you didn't come to school today. I was worried about you. Open the door so I can talk to you." she said softly.

I thought about it for a second before I opened the door more, but I kept looking at the ground. Next thing I knew I was being hugged really tightly. I wasn't one to show weakness in front of people, so Kana knew something was terribly wrong. For some reason all it took was that simple caring touch to make me break. I sat there in my oblivious best friends arms and cried for a good ten minutes. Finally she pulled back still holding onto my arms to question why it was she had been consoling me.

"Now please tell me, what happened." she said with tears in her eyes. She was crying for me? I never understood why people did that, but it made me feel really special.

"My father... He was murdered." I said with pure raw anger flowing through my words. I heard her gasp and hug me again.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kurayami." she said holding me as tears continued to leave my eyes.

She decided to spend the night that night. She told me I didn't have to come to school tomorrow but I needed to go to SSS club. Her company helped a little. But I still felt hallow. I felt like something was missing. He was my only family, he was my father and my best friend, more so that Kana. We watched movies until she fell alseep. I oculdn't sleep that night. The night when Haru came to my door to tell me of my fathers death. I kept replaying it. Then my horrid imagination would make up different ways he could have died. Hopefully it was quick so that he didn't feel pain. But I would also like to think he had put up a good fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple months passed and people stopped caring. There were a good amount of people at the funeral that I didn't even know. Strangers telling me how great of a man my father was and how he would be missed. I appreciated that my dad would be remembered so highly. But Friends stopped dropping by to see if I was ok and teachers stopped cutting me any slack on my undone homework and my zoning out in class. One mans death wasn't much to many people. Haru continued to drop by food sometimes made by his wife and as I guessed, some bills never showed up at my house because they had already been paid off. But me, I was just as bad. But most of my anger and sadness turned into vengeance.

After full proofing my plan to get information from the SSS main building, I decided to tell Kana about it. One day after school I invited her over to my house. We went in and threw our back packs down and plopped on the couch.

"So what's up?" she asked me curious as to why I invited her over so randomly. I explained to her how I went to the main office after I found out about my fathers passing.

"They wouldn't give me any information on his mission. Who it was or why he was even on it. Somethings fishy." I told her.

"So what are you planning on doing?" she asked. She knew I was going to get the information, just wasn't sure how. The place didn't let random people wander around the office.

"So I was thinking, we'll go in for an interview. Since were going to get our weapons soon it won't be to suspicious. We may even be able to get permission from our teacher. So while we're in there, you can excuse yourself to the 'bathroom'. Instead of going there, go to where they hold records and all the information of missions. You've always been good at hacking so you should be able to log into their system. Get the info and come back like nothing happened." I explained to her. Hopefully she didn't think I had completely lost my mind. At first she just stared at me, then a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Lets do it!" she said a little to over excitedly. Her whole body was now facing me with her knees tucked under her. She bounced on the couch as she spoke to show her enthusiasm.

"Now hold on, we have to go over the details." I told her slowing her down. "We can't just run in there blind." I explained. She started to frown that her eagerness had been shot down. "Now, when we go in we will need to scope the area, we need to figure out where the information room is. We need to find out where the emergency exits are just in case. If something goes wrong we have to get out. And fast. Also I want to use fake names, just in case it shows up that their system was hacked while we were there. We need to change our looks as well a little bit. I want this to be completely untraceable. Because I think the only way I will be able to find my fathers killer is through the SSS. And if we are caught doing this, we could be in severe trouble." I was very serious when telling her everything. This wasn't some goofy play mission. This was serious and we had to take it that way. "Are you still sure you want to do this. I will understand if..."

"Of course. I understand the dangers and the consequences, but you are my best friend. And this is important to you. I'm here for you, for whatever you need. And you need me for this, so I will do it." I couldn't help but smile. I should have known my best friend would be there beside me. I grinned as we sat and talked out more details of our mission.

A week later we walked into the main SSS heads office for a meeting with Misaaki. We had in fact easily gotten a grant from the teacher saying that this meeting was a "learning experience" for the two of us. But of course we didn't want the people in the building to know who we were. So I became 'Yuki' and Kana became 'Mai'. We were loads of make up, where we usually wore close to none, and we were blonde wigs to change our appearance even more.

We walked up to the counter and waited for the same lady as last time to acknowledge our entrance. After typing away at her computer for a minute she finally looked up at us. We smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Yes?" she asked us as we just stood there and smiled at her dumbly.

"Hi." Kana said not adding anything more to tell her what we were here for. She needed to stall for time. I started looking around, taking in everything. The people, the walls, the different doors and looking into each one to see where they lead to.

"Do you need something?" the lady asked. I could tell she was confused and slightly annoyed at our lack of help.

"Yes." I heard Kana, or 'Mai' say then pause for a minute. "We have a meeting." Her red lipstick smile twitched at the lack of information as to when and with who.

"Ok, with whom?" she asked.

"Uhm..." Kana acted like she couldn't remember the name. "It was a man. I think the boss or something." she looked at me for help and I twisted my mouth to the side like I was thinking. Nobody said anything for a while as we 'thought'. "OH! I think his name was Misaako or something." she made it seem more like a question than a statement.

"Misaaki?" the lady asked.

"Yeah that's it! Misaaki."

"Ok, what are your two names?" she asked.

"My names Mai and this is Yuki. Were doing a school thing." Kana informed her. Exasperated, the desk lady turned to her computer and started typing on the keyboard. Kana turned and looked at me and I nodded that I had everything figured out as far as the layout went.

"Yes you two have a meeting with Mr. Misaaki at 2:30. If you wouldn't mind sitting at the waiting area until you are called back." she said sweetly with her lipstick painted red smile back on her face. I have to give it to her, she is good at her job. Always seeming happy for the client. I couldn't do that.

We walked over to the chairs, I went and sat down while Kana grabbed a magazine off a table and came to sit beside me. I looked and made sure no one was looking at me when I pulled a hand drawn sketch of the building out of my pocket. Kana opened the magazine and I placed in over one of the pages so it looked like we were just looking at the magazine.

"Ok ." I whispered "So this room seems to be a janitors closet, these three are meeting rooms. It seems that this room has a lot of computers and file cabinets in it, so I am guessing that's the room we're looking for." the whole time I whisper to her I point and smile at the magazine as if I'm looking at the cool ideas and cute products. Which I could care less about. She nodded and took in everything. Comparing the room and its doors to the sketch of them in the magazine. We continued to watch the doors and try to see as much as we could as to what was in each without seeming to suspicious.

After approximately 15 minutes of waiting and finalizing the last details, we got called to go through one of the meeting hall doors. We rose and grabbed our bags we had brought with us that held our notebooks to write what we were "learning". I slung my strap over my shoulder and walked to the man standing in a doorway. He led us down the hall all the way to the that door at the end that opened to Mr. Misaaki. We stood outside his door while the man in short black hair and a suit knocked. I was getting kind of nervous. What if something went wrong and we were caught? What if the information wasn't there to be found in the first place? What if the mission was something terrible and against the normal morals of an SSS member? Would I be able to handle my father being involved in something dirty? So many thoughts were swirling in my head when the door opened and we stepped into that terribly familiar office.

_Kana POV_

I walked into a large office. It was odd because it had no window, but then I remembered we were underground. The whole place was just so bright and active it made you forget you were below the ground. I saw a bigger man in a slightly nicer suit behind the desk. He stood from his spinning office chair and extended his arm to shake hands. Kurayami shook it first then my hand took the unwanted plunge to shake it. His hands were warm and sweaty. I had to fight the urge to crinkle my nose and wipe my hand on my skirt. We decided to dress businessy today. Me in a business suit and skirt and Kurayami in slacks and nice white blouse. He sat in his swivel chair and leaned back.

_I need to save up my money and get me one of those, I could spin in it for ever. _I thought to myself. I let a smile escape my lips at the thought. He started blabbing on about the history of the SSS and how it came to be and all that boring stuff. Learning things through words bored me, which is probably why I'm failing history, I like to learn through experience. Trial and error. I glanced around his office and took in the lack of stuff. There was nothing personal on any of his shelves besides one photo of an elderly lady. Must be his mother, haha a mama's boy. I guess he does like to keep things professional . I waited for him to shut up about the history and morals and stuff of the SSS. Then we started questioning.

We really didn't have all that much to question but we made stuff up so it looked like an actually interview, not just a distraction.

"So how are the missions ranked?" I asked.

"Well," he said In smooth voice, I bet he got this job because he is a good speaker. "the beginners take simple missions, like catching petty thieves around town and such. As you experience more in the field and become stronger we start sending you on missions farther away and more dangerous. Now in this profession you will have assassination missions. You understand that don't you." he asked as if we didn't already get told this when we signed up.

"We have to kill bad people and things. Got it." I said, then before he could get a chance to say something else I stood.

"Please excuse me but where is your restroom?" I asked as politely as I could, he told me although I didn't listen. I wasn't going there any ways. Insert evil grin. I nodded and thanked him and left. I slipped out of the office and looked around. I walked with an air as someone who knew what the hell they were doing, which I didn't. I walked to the front and tried to keep out of eyesight of the front desk lady. I saw the door that we thought to have the information. I saw all the people minding there own business not thinking twice about somebody in a business outfit walking around. I sucked in a deep breath and held it as I opened the door. I didn't want to look around and seem suspicious but I was so scared someone would catch me. I walked in and closed the door. I wanted to slam it so it could go ahead and hide me, but I just closed it casually. As soon as it clicked I let out a breath. The room was empty of a body and full of cabinets and computers. I immediately went searching.

"Ok, Hataku, Hataku." I mumbled to myself as I shifted through the 'H' files. I found it and pulled out the manilla folder. On the tab it said 'Yutaka Hataku' in black typed letters. I was surprised how small in seemed. As I flipped through I found his profile. A picture of him from a couple years back, and another from a few more years later and all the way to when he first became apart of the SSS. He was so young. He wasn't bad looking when he was young either, huh. I flipped through and just saw codes and stuff. What the heck? Then I realized, all their information was in the computers. The files were to tell you how to get to them. But how could one computer hold so much data from everybody. All the computers were just your average nice computers. Nothing that seemed to hold a lot of memory really. How do I know which one to use. I looked around and saw on top of each file cabinet a number. This one had the number 17 on it. Maybe that's the computer number I need to use. I turned to the computers to see if they had any numbers on them. And I was correct. Each had a number on the top right hand corner. I walked over to the one with 17 on it and brought the folder with me.

So I started on hacking the computer to get passed all the passwords. I was sitting at the computer looking in the folder to figure out which codes got to his information, when the door knob turned. I looked up the door wide eyed scared to death. I sat frozen. My facial features relaxed when I saw an average guy pop his head in.

"Oh! Whoops sorry. I'm looking for the restroom." he said apologetically.

"Oh it's fine. Its down the next door down." I told him. Even though I sort of ignored Mr. Misaaki when he told me where it was at I still heard. He nodded his thanks and left. Thank god he thought I worked here. I finished as quickly as I could and put everything exactly how it was. I slipped out the door and power walked back to the office. I had already been gone to long. But I had everything I needed downloaded on a little flash drive hidden in my bra.

_Kurayami POV_

We went in and shook hands with Mr. Misaaki. He was dressed the same as he was last time I saw him. We sat down and I took out my pad of paper with questions written on them and spare paper to write down what he said that I though was important. While I am here and have this opportunity to learn somethings about the SSS I didn't already know, I might as well take advantage of it. We introduced ourselves and he started talking about how and when the Secret Slayer Society came to be.

"Now we started when demons were at large in the early 1850's. People and villages were massacred do to the over population of these beasts. Since then we have become a large group that doesn't just kill demons. Some people might as well be demons. Now we do not slay people on a normal bases, usually we just restrain them and take them to the police officials. But with the technology now and days humans have the ability to overcome us, so unless we kill them they will kill us." This made me think about my dad. I wonder if it was some demon that killed him, or was it another human being? He continued to talk as I absorbed everything he said, most of which I already knew. Finally he asked if we had questions for him. Which we had of course planned out from the night before. I started off asking a few and then Kana asked some.

After a few questions she excused herself to the bathroom. This is when I knew I had to up the questioning. Ask the more detailed questions that required him to think more. He couldn't be suspicious on how long she was gone. I asked him a question that I truly wanted to know myself and was a difficult one to answer.

"Ok, say you are killed in action. Does your partner get to know all the details in which how they died if they were not there?" I asked. It seemed like Haru, My fathers partner and weapon, knew more than he was letting on.

"Yes, the partner of the deceased is aloud to know everything, but they are bound by secrecy. They are not aloud to tell anyone or face either imprisonment or at least being fired." he explained. _Oh so that's why he wouldn't tell me anything. _I thought. Even though I understood why he couldn't, I still felt betrayed that he hadn't told me what happened to my own father when he knew how badly I wanted to know. Just then there was a knock on the door. No way Kana could be back already... had she been caught? Could she not find it? My heart beat started going ecstatic.

The lady at the front desk opened the door. "You have a call on line one." she told him. He nodded and she left.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said and I nodded and smiled at him. He picked up his phone and pressed a button. He started to talk to someone on the other line but nothing he said gave away what it was they were discussing. I was so nervous. What if she had been caught and they were discussing what to do with her. And then me since I am accompanying her. Which means I am already a part of it. Guilty by association. He finished his phone call and turned back to me. I held my breath while my right hand squeezed the hell out of my left. His business smile returned.

"Ok, I'm sorry about that. Now what was your question?" he asked. I smiled. The phone call had nothing to do with me and Kana. We continued with my questioning and him answering each question without skipping a beat. I started to worry. For a 'bathroom' break, she was taking to long. I hoped he wasn't noticing. Maybe it was just my nerves that made the time seem longer than it actually was. Once again I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Misaaki's voice shouted. Kana walked through the doorway and took her seat beside me. She pulled out her paper of questions again and started up her part of the questioning. After another 10 or so minutes we told him that was all the questioning we had and thanked him for his time. We all stood and once again shook hands. He stayed behind his desk as we walked out of the office. I was still nervous. My heart was in my throat and I felt like I was being watched. I hoped this would get easier, because if not, then I would be a terrible slayer. Once we stepped into the elevator I calmed down. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded. I released my breath and leaned back against the walls of the elevator as it rode up. We walked out without saying a word and got into her car. We both had are license but I hadn't gotten a car yet.

I sunk into the passenger seat. "Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah! I know! Were such good little spies!" she exclaimed. Even though the door was shut I felt the need to look around as if someone over heard her and were now going to come after us. She started the engine as she laughed. She then proceeded to act as if we were in a car chase and sped off like an idiot determined to kill us both in her reckless driving. But she had never been in an accident yet, and she had been driving for a year more than me.

"Let me see it." I told her. She waited until we got stopped at the red light to stick her hand down her shirt and pull out a flash drive. I took it and looked at her like she was weird.

"What? My boobs are big enough to hide it." she said.

I chuckled. "Yeah you could hide a TV in there." we both laughed as she turned onto the road which eventually lead to my house.


End file.
